Kodak Moment
by Luke427
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand orgasms. JackDaniel


CATEGORY: Slash, Established Relationship, PWP

PAIRING: Jack/Daniel

SPOILERS:  None

SERIES / SEQUEL:  No

RATING:  NC-17

CONTENT WARNINGS:  See category.

SUMMARY:  A picture is worth a thousand orgasms.

DISCLAIMER: Anything that has to do with Stargate is not mine.  This story involving them is mine. We all know that I don't own the characters...except Daniel.  Okay, he doesn't belong to me...yet.  I get no money out of this either.  Please don't sue me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  This story is for Sanna.  She's encouraged me to write, had me join lists, and done the whole supportive thing.  It's not Give You Back, but it's good to start small, right?  I'd like to thank the Academy, um…wait, I mean my beta readers:  Carrie, babs, Cyn, and QuinGem.  All remaining mistakes are mine.

Kodak Moment

"What the hell is this, Daniel?" Jack's voice was incredulous and a bit baffled. 

Daniel finished typing and sighed.  He regretted giving Jack permission to delve more thoroughly into his book collection.  The top shelf was for his journals, which Jack knew better than to touch.  He'd told Daniel he had problems with Sam looking at them long ago when they were packing up his apartment, thinking he was dead.  Daniel agreed it was unnerving having someone look at his private thoughts.  He began separating his work into field journals, keeping SGC related information in them and private thoughts in his others.  He kept the field journals at the SGC and his private ones at home.  Sometimes he couldn't help writing about work when he was at home, so he wrote them in a secret code he'd devised in foster care.

The rest of the books were an eclectic mix of his passions, which Jack had free reign over.  Surprisingly, this was the first time he'd searched through them.  They tended to spend their free time at Jack's, especially after they became lovers.  Jack was more comfortable there and Daniel was content to indulge him.  He was used to making his home anywhere, anyway.

He walked over to the excited colonel.  Blue eyes tracked a black and white photograph as it waved rapidly in front of his face. 

"Stop waving it around so fast!" Daniel said irritably.

The glossy print slowed to a halt as Jack pulled it close to his face to read anew the typed print on the label.  "Orgasm hand?"

Daniel stifled his laughter.  Jack was a picture himself, his silver eyebrows nearly touching his hairline, mouth gaping open in a perfect imitation of his ever-elusive crappie.  "I believe it's a photograph of a hand, Jack."

"Yeah, but WHOSE hand?" The older man asked in exasperation.  "Why is it in this weird position? And I can't help but notice the scintillating title." Jack rolled back and forth on his heels as he impatiently waited for an answer. 

Taking the photograph from Jack's grasp, Daniel took in the elegant monochrome print.  A man's graceful hand contorted in a strange grip, the tip of the tapered index finger curved harshly as the rest of it stood straight.  Thumb and pinkie were claw-like, while the ring and first finger were pulling toward each other, almost kissing.  The fascinating hand was lying palm up on a rippling silk sheet. 

Daniel smiled in remembrance, "It's my hand."

He saw Jack nodding, understanding the other man had suspected as much.   "And the title?" he croaked.

Daniel's smile deepened.  "It was um…taken during that er…moment.  In college, I had a lover that was a photography major.  Merrick always insisted my 'beautiful hands,'" the beautiful hands in question held up mock quotation marks, "gnarled in the most intriguing fashion when I um…had an orgasm.  I didn't believe it, and the photo was taken to prove me wrong."

"So he took pictures while you fucked like bunnies? Kinky," Jack said lightly, then asked more softly, "Was he your first?"

They'd never talked about previous lovers by some unspoken agreement.  This was the first time they'd ever discussed Daniel's sexual past.  He looked away from the photograph and back to Jack.  Daniel turned away putting the photograph back in its place in between the other art books on his bookshelf.  He'd thought about framing it many times, but this spot just seemed more appropriate.  He'd always figured Merrick would approve of where he kept it.  The lean Englishman had always been a bit of an eccentric.   It also had something to do with the adult content of the photo.  It only brought on questions he didn't really want to answer.  Hence, the lovely discussion he was having with Jack right now. 

Ignoring the last question, Daniel answered the first.  "Even though I wouldn't have put it quite in those terms, that was essentially what was going on, yes." 

Maybe he would frame it.  It was time to give the picture a proper place.  Jack had already discovered it and he was the only one over at his apartment most of the time.  Cassie had stopped coming over for her piano lessons ever since Janet had bought her one of her own.  He was safe in that regard.  If he hung it by the bookcase, no one else would probably notice it if they dropped by.

Jack sighed and started walking away, forcing Daniel to the present.  "Yes," Daniel blurted, "he was."  Jack stopped and turned around, waiting patiently for Daniel to continue.  "We were together two years.  A friend of mine introduced us and the chemistry was off the charts.  Merrick pursued me with subtlety…which I failed to notice.  Then he just kissed me one night.  I…kissed him back.  It grew from there.  We took it slow.  It was in the last months of our relationship when he took that picture.  It was one of the last good times we had together.  He started seeing someone else and I broke it off."

Even after all this time, the memory was painful.  Jack listened quietly, his body still, face softened with concern and love.  He swept Daniel into a hug.  Daniel put his head on Jack's shoulder. 

"Thanks for telling me." 

The gratitude in his voice made Daniel's heart beat fast.  He pulled Jack into a kiss.

"You're welcome."

A week later, Daniel was stretched out on Jack's couch reading a fantasy novel.  The Lord of The Rings movies had attracted his interest and he'd been rereading the series.  He'd finished them and was currently on _The Hobbit_.  It was backwards reading this after the others, but not really.  Bilbo's tale could be considered a stand-alone story.  Besides, he liked saving the best for last.

His eyes burning, Daniel closed his book and dropped it in his lap.  He stretched his arms above his head, attempting to loosen tight muscles, and felt them bump into something hard and coarse.  He jerked his head up, looking into Jack's dark brown eyes and slightly smiling face.

Jack grasped Daniel's hands, fingers tracing the palms, making them tingle. 

"You look tired.  Wanna go to bed?"

Jack's voice was a soft rumble, soothing to Daniel's senses.  He gripped Jack's hands, smiling tiredly.

"Yeah."

Jack pulled him up, breaking the moment.  "I gotta take the trash out.  You go ahead.  I'll be there in a minute."

Jack kissed him lightly on the nose, and moved toward the kitchen.  Daniel stretched some more, then went to Jack's bedroom.  As the doorway became visible, he saw a soft glow emanating from the room.  He peeked in the doorway and stopped in shock.  Taper candles were placed strategically around the room, giving it a soft, golden glow.  Jack's huge bed was turned down, the pale yellow sheets shimmering in the candlelight. 

Silk sheets.

Strong hands gripped him around the waist, turning him around.  Daniel hugged Jack in return as the thin, firm lips he loved covered his own with a warm kiss.  Jack's tongue teased Daniel's mouth open, stroking deeply.  Eager hands rubbed Daniel's ass through his sweats, then slipped under the fabric, squeezing the firm globes.

Jack broke away.  He spoke softly against Daniel's swollen mouth.  "When I saw that photograph, I realized I'd never seen your hand do that.  I wanted to make a Kodak moment of my own.  A better one."

It took a moment for Daniel to focus and understand to what Jack was referring.  When he did, he pulled back and searched the room.  "You are NOT photographing us during sex."

Jack was amused.  "Not us, you."

"No!"

Jack acquiesced quickly.  "Okay."

Before Daniel could wonder why, Jack pulled him toward the bed and pushed him gently down.  He efficiently stripped Daniel, then himself.  Daniel watched him, amused.

"I sometimes don't like it when you do that."

Jack paused lowering himself on top of Daniel.  "What?"

"You peeling me efficiently like a banana."

"Not romantic enough for you?"  Jack asked, fluttering his lashes flirtingly.

Daniel smacked his shoulder.  "Merrick's ambush is looking better by the second."

Jack's face hardened, and Daniel immediately regretted his comment.  Jack swooped down for an angry kiss, sucking and biting at his mouth a bit too hard.  Daniel stroked soothing hands down his back, trying to gentle the kiss, eventually succeeding.  Jack warmed to the situation and Daniel broke away, cradling his face in his hands. 

"I should not have said that, even in jest.  It was extremely distasteful of me to make a comparison between you."

Jack took his hand and licked the palm, suckling the fingers afterwards.  "Yes it was, but I forgive you because I want to get laid tonight."

Daniel laughed.  "Well, you're the one who planned this seduction scene.  Seduce away."

"You being you, spoiled my plans, but I'll give you a treat anyway."  Jack slid down Daniel's body and eyed his burgeoning erection.  "I see you have a treat for me.  You know me; I like to eat mine all at once." 

Then he sucked Daniel all the way in to his balls.  Daniel's hips jerked up in pleasure and surprise.  Jack held them firmly, massaging the hipbones.  He deep throated the red and swollen dick for a long moment, making Daniel writhe, then he released it with a loud slurp.  He nudged at the tightened ball sacs, licking and mouthing them, something Daniel loved.   He licked upward, then took the entire shaft into his mouth again, releasing it slowly to suck on the purplish head.  The stimulation was too much, but Jack refused to let Daniel twist away.  He sucked him down once more, working him with his throat.  Daniel panted, crying out in a low voice.  The animal sounds urged Jack on, making his own arousal almost too hard to manage.  He sucked hard, and Daniel came, shouting his name.  Jack milked the shuddering organ, eating it as if it was his last meal until Daniel yanked his head away. 

Daniel floated, barely aware of his surroundings, breathing hard.  He felt so damn good; he knew he could never compare Jack to anyone.  The complete love he felt for Jack was a once in a lifetime experience.

He came back to the Earth, feeling three fingers slide in as Jack continued to prepare him.  He must have started while Daniel was on his post-orgasm high, but he didn't remember feeling it.

"This okay?"

Daniel almost laughed at Jack's urgent, needy question.  Obviously, Jack didn't want no for an answer, but Daniel knew if he said the word, Jack would stop.  Daniel felt lazy and satiated from Jack's wonderful blowjob, his body still tingling.  He wanted to feel connected to Jack.

"Do it slow."

A sultry smile lit Jack's face.  "You got it."

He slid in slowly, moving back and forth easily because of the lube and thorough preparation.  Daniel welcomed the fullness, loving the way he felt every pulse of Jack's dick.  He gasped when Jack hit his g-spot, flicking his head lazily from side to side.  His own dick hardened again, and he stroked it, watching Jack throw back his head, totally lost in the sensations he was feeling.  Totally lost in Daniel. 

He felt Jack speed up, and he moved his hand accordingly.  Balls slapped against his ass, the noises resounding in the room, turning Daniel on even more.  He knew Jack was close, and he clamped his ass muscles around the dick in his ass, squeezing him tightly the way Jack loved.  Jack groaned loud, long, and deep, shooting long pulses of his come into Daniel's ass.  Daniel felt himself follow Jack shortly after as the other man collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and hugging him close.

Jack was the first to move, his need for a semblance of cleanliness forcing him to journey to the bathroom for a washcloth.  He washed himself, then Daniel, stroking the skin lovingly.  When he was finished, he crawled back in bed beside Daniel.  Daniel turned and snuggled into his side.  He stroked his hands over Jack's sweaty chest.  Jack sighed and gripped Daniel's back tighter.

He blew air against Jack's nipple, feeling Jack's body jerk at the stimulation.  He looked into sleepy, liquid brown eyes.

"This was infinitely better than it was with Merrick.  You know why?"

Jack shook his head mutely, too tired, or maybe a little uncomfortable after letting Daniel see his insecurity, to answer.

"Two reasons.  One, he wasn't really focused on me at the time because his mind was on taking the picture at the right moment.  It made me feel like I was a science experiment.  Two, our relationship was falling apart.  I…wasn't in love with him anymore.  You, Jack O'Neill, drive me crazy.  And you make me happy."  He swallowed hard, looking away from the warmth in those eyes.  "I don't think I could live…"

"Shhh."

Jack silenced him with a hand over his mouth.  "I couldn't either.  And I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you.  I try to show you every chance I get…"

"You do," Daniel interrupted.

Jack scowled.  "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

Daniel grinned cheekily.  "Yep."

"Well fine, but there are other ways to make the last point in a conversation."  Jack rolled Daniel over and kissed him feverishly.  Tongues dueled, their bodies rubbing rhythmically.  Daniel was speechless and dazed when Jack surfaced.

"See?"  Jack said, breathlessly.

"Are we starting something again?" Daniel asked, still panting.

"Possibly."  Jack paused.  "But this time, I'm getting the camera."


End file.
